One Direction Plays A Part In Relationships
by Camlove18
Summary: All of the girls in Anubis are obsessed with One Direction, and Eddie steals their CD. Patricia tries to get the CD, and Eddie requests something outragous. Will she follow through? Eventual Peddie. Only going to be, like, a two or maybe three-shot. T because of language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, just wanted to say that I LOVE One Direction. I'm literally listening to One Thing on their DVD Tour right now. Eddie not liking them, or Zayn (who's my favorite), is just a part of the story line. Remeber- reviews make me happy!**

"Shut up!"

God damn!

Why will all of those girls _not ever_ stop playing that stupid foreign band, what's it, One Direction?

"_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't know, oh oh,"_

Eddie ran out of his room, flying up the stairs, and bound into Nina and Amber's room to find five familiar girls running, giggling, singing along, dancing, and jumping around to the music that was up to its maximum.

"_You'll understand why I want you so desprat-"_

Eddie flicked off the annoying pop music.

"What the hell was that for?" Joy screamed. "_That,"_ he gestured towards the boom box, "was for not turning that devil machine down!"

Amber said, "You could've just asked us, it would've been simpler," gaining many nods of agreement.

"I've asked you about five times today, not even including the times at freakin' three o'clock this morning! All of the boys are sick of it. Now there is an end to this tragedy that is One Direction," Eddie shot back.

"What do you mean?" Patricia asked, with a slightly suspicious tone to her voice.

"Yeah, it's not like you can just take it away," Nina fired.

"Oh, yeah? Watch me."

Eddie stormed out of the room, _with the boombox and CD in his hands._

Mara shouted, "What!"

"Get him!" Patricia screeched.

But by the time they got downstairs, Eddie was already in his room with the door locked.

~HOA~

_Finally,_ Eddie thought. _No more One Direction, what makes you beautiful, or any of that crap. Just silence._

Eddie didn't hate One Direction, not really. He mostly did not like that dark brown haired one, Zayn SomethingOrOther. He was just as stupid as his name.

Okay, Eddie didn't know if he was stupid, he actually looked like somebody Eddie may be _friends_ with, but there was one problem.

Patricia was in love with him.

All she ever talked about lately was _Zayn this, Zayn that, isn't he soo gorgeous?_

And, truth was, Eddie was in love with Patricia.

See his dilemma?

I mean, it wasn't his fault that Patricia just so happened to have that _one thing_, or that they always seemed to be like _na na na_, or that he _wished that was him_ she was talking about, and that it was _everything about her_ that made Eddie fall even more deeply in love.

He just didn't like the fact that that dumb band made songs out of it.

_Knock, Knock!_

"Who is it?"

"Who do you think, Slimeball?"

"I'll take that as Patricia."

"Let me in!"

You're not getting the CD."

"I know."

"The door is unlocked."

Patricia let herself in. "We had to do _all of that_ and the door was unlocked?"

Eddie shrugged. He wasn't in much of a mood for talking, even if it was to the Yacker herself.

"So, what do I have to do to get that CD back?"

"I said you weren't-" Eddie smiled deviously.

"You really want the CD? Really badly?" Eddie asked, still grinning.

"Um, yeah, that's kind of what I just said." Patricia retorted.

"Kiss me."

**Ooh! I'll update faster depending on reviews, so get to clicking! Also, if you guys liked this, and like Moy, check out my story, Coming Home. Bye y'all!**

**~Cam**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! I am soo glad everyone liked this, the reviews were amazing. Just in case you haven't already heard, on July 20 it will be HOA oneshot day! Write a oneshot and post it that day, I'm going to be doing it!**

**To Anonymous: Yes, it's before Peddie happened. So sorry for the confusion!**

"_You really want the CD? Really badly?" Eddie asked, still grinning._

"_Um, yeah, that's kind of what I just said." Patricia retorted._

"_Kiss me."_

"What!"

"Don't pretend like you didn't hear, Yacker. Kiss me."

It wasn't the request that had surprised Patricia; no, the request was okay. In fact, it was more than okay with the redhead. If Eddie asked to kiss her, that meant he like her back, right?

Anyway, it was more how simple he stated it that caught her off guard. He said just like he knew she would say yes, like it was the easiest thing in the world. And everyone knows that anything involving Patricia is anything _except_ simple.

This boy was different. And that is exactly why Patricia liked him.

"Are you crazy?" Patricia asked the boy in front of her.

_Again_?Patricia thought._ All the time I try and say something like 'Yeah, of course' or 'I really like you' and it _always_ comes out as the freakin' opposite!_

"Suit yourself," he replied, "No kiss, No CD."

Patricia paused for a second, before saying, "Fine, I'll do it."

Now it was Eddie's turn to be surprised. Fine? He never dreamed she would actually say that. He decided to go for something outrageous so he knew that Patricia wouldn't get the CD back. Patricia sent all the right signs that liking him was pretty outrageous. _Maybe she likes me back?_ Eddie questioned himself. _Of course not, doofus, she hates you!_

"…"

"Umm, Sweetie Jr.? You okay over there?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah, um okay."

"Okay to what?"

"The kiss!"

"What, that doesn't make any sense, I was the one who was supp-"

"Just kiss me!" Eddie said, annoyed with the constant stalling.

"Okay, okay," Patricia started to lean forward.

Until…

"_We're always like na, na, na. Then we're like yeah, yeah, yeah. Always like na, na, na. Then we're like yeah, yeah, yeah. No, we can't make up our minds, because when we think we got it right,"_

"Guess I don't have to kiss you now!" Patricia yelled gleefully, and started to run out of the room and up the stairs.

~HOA~

It was kind of bittersweet for Patricia. Na, Na, Na was playing- hullo, that's her favorite song! - but also, she didn't get to kiss Eddie. She pushed him away. Again.

After dancing around to the music for a few minutes, Patricia just sat down on her bed. Not knowing why, she just couldn't really get into the music.

Okay, maybe she did know why.

"Hey, Trixie, what's wrong?" Mara came and sat next to her, panting from the last high-energy song, Up All Night. Patricia lied, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." Then, a thought dawned on Patricia. "Hey, Mara, I've got to go do something. I'll be right back." Mara nodded as Patricia walked away.

Patricia ran downstairs, all the while thinking to herself,_ Are you really going to do this?_

She reached Eddie's door, _You must be crazy! _Then, the fiery redhead actually _knocked_ on the door.

Eddie answered, "What do you want now, Patricia?"

Patricia didn't say anything; she just leaned forward and kissed him. It was a long kiss, their mouths moving together in synchronization. This kiss, just this one kiss, was causing fireworks to explode throughout their entire bodies. After a while, they finally broke apart. Eddie asked, "For the CD?" All Patricia had to do was shake her head no, and his lips were on hers again.

**Kinda weak ending, but whatever. I hope you guys enjoyed this story and stay tuned for more to come!**


End file.
